Unnecessary Trials
by RLFHOG3
Summary: A one shot fanfic giving a bit original back story for Mewtwo while under Giovanni's command


Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and it's affiliated companies. I do not own the rights.

Please read and review. Let me know what you thought.

* * *

Unnecessary Trials

A Pokémon themed one shot fanfic.

* * *

A loud explosion thundered across the island and a wave of wind soon followed, decimating everything in its path. A fight had just ended with only one left standing.

"Very Good!" A dark voice came over an intercom system. "I'm proud of you. Your power far exceeds the predicted values that my scientists set."

"Are we done yet, Giovanni?" The figure spat. "Your 'challenges' pose absolutely no threat to my superior power."

"Not yet." Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket smirked from behind his microphone. "True you quickly bested all my Pokémon. Even when I sent my entire team at you at once, they proved no threat to you. But I have one more challenge for you Mewtwo. A very…" Giovanni chuckled "different challenge."

Mewtwo sensed Giovanni's malice immediately. Mewtwo resented the man with every fiber of his being, but the armor which he was forced to wear prevented him from disobeying his "master."

"Send them in." Giovanni said.

A holographic door opened and in walked two teen-aged boys escorted by two men in white bio hazard uniforms. The boys had guns held to their backs. When the four were in far enough, both the men kicked the boys to the floor and dashed out the exit.

"What kind of challenge is this?" Mewtwo thought to Giovanni.

"A mere test of the extent you'll go too." Giovanni then turned his attention to the two boys. "Trainers, use everything you have to defeat this Pokémon. I don't care if you use all your Pokémon at once. If you two manage to beat it, you can go free and I'll forget you ever crossed Team Rocket. If you can't, well, we'll deal with that when it happens. You may begin."

"That thing is a Pokémon?" The first boy said.

"I don't care what it is." The other boy said turning his hat around. "I don't wanna find out what happens if we lose. You ready Kyle?"

"Sure am, Greg."

"Sweet! FOR THE VICTORY! GO! VENASAUR, ALAKAZAM, MACHAMP, GOLEM, DITTO, AND GENGAR!"

"LET'S DO THIS! GO! CHARIZARD, DUGTRIO, MAGMAR, MR. MIME, PINCER, AND JOLTEON!"

"When did you get a Jolteon, Kyle?"

"Does it matter right now?"

Greg laughed. "Nah, I guess it doesn't."

Mewtwo stared down the young trainers with hate in his eyes. More wretched humans that would dare to claim their superiority over Pokémon. Mewtwo hated them all, every last one of them

"Despicable humans." Mewtwo said under his helmet. "You will pay for your blasphemous act."

Both he boys were stunned.

"It can talk?" Greg said.

"Forget it!" Kyle butted in. "Lets end this right now."

"Right. Ditto. Transform into that Blatoise we saw the other day!" Ditto quickly transformed and was the spitting image of a Blastoise. "Golem, get ready for attack maneuver Delta B."

Golem responded by curling up into a ball.

"You ready, Kyle?"

"Waited forever to try Delta B out. Mr. Mime, Magmar, Charizard, Jotlion, get ready. You two Pincer and Dugtrio. Dugtrio quickly dug a hole underground and Pincer dove in after it. Magmar's and Charizard's mouth started to flame while Jolteon's spiked prickles started electrifying and Mr. Mime began rubbing its hands together."

"Machamp, grab a hold of Golem. Everyone else, you know what to do." Venesaur's flower began to illuminate, Ditto's cannon's began to shake, Gengar's eyes began to glow, and Alakazam's spoons started to bend.

Then both Kyle and Greg yelled. "NOW! UNLEASH YOUR ULTIMATE COMBINED ATTACK! DELTA B BLASTER!"

Macham tossed Golem with all it's might at Mewtwo while Mr. Mime, Alakazam, and Gengar helped propel Golem forward with a psychic attack. Pincer popped out of the ground behind Mewtwo and griped it tight with it's pincers. Dugtrio caused Mewtwo's feet to become trapped in the ground. Ditto unleashed a powerful Hydro Cannon, Venasaur let forth a mighty Solar Beam, Magmar belted a scotching Fire Blast, Jolteon lossed an electrifying Thunder attack, and Charizard roared out a terrifying Hyper Beam. These five attacks melded together and launched forward into Golem moving it faster and faster toward it's target.

"Is that all?" Mewtwo said unimpressed. He raised his hand and Golem stopped moving instantly. It was quickly taken over by the powerful beam of energy that was traveling directly at Mewtwo. Mewtwo simply teleported out of the way and the beam overtook both Dugtrio and Pincer. When the beam dissipated, Golem, Pincer and Dugtrio were nowhere to be found. They had been disintegrated into nothing.

Mewtwo hovered unharmed above the trainers laughing.

Kyle and Greg stood motionless. Three of their best friends had just been wiped off the face of the earth by their own attacks.

"Greg? What do we do?"

"Give up pitiful humans." Mewtwo said. "It would be wiser."

"LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO GIVE UP TO YOU!" Greg yelled in rage. "YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS! NO WAY I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! EVERYONE! GET THAT THING! MAKE IT PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Kyle just collapsed to the floor as tears began streaming down his face.

"Their gone, Greg. My friends are gone."

"KYLE! GET UP AND FIGHT!"

"I can't. I just can't."

"FINE THEN! MR. MIME, JOLTEON, CHARIZARD, MAGMAR! GIVE ME A HAND. HELP ME TAKE THIS THING OUT!"

Kyle's Pokémon turned their attention to the floating Pokémon and released their best attacks on it as did Greg's Pokémon. Mewtwo brushed his hand in the air and the attacks were nothing more. Kyle's Machamp jumped in the air readying a powerful thunder punch and threw it at Mewtwo who remained motionless. Machamp's punch stopped inches from Mewtwo's armored face sparking and shimmering with electricity. The electricity then ran up Machamp's arms and electrocuted it sending it plummeting back to the earth. Suddenly, Mewtwo was on the ground in the middle of the remaining Pokémon. Mewtwo raised him arms and all of them began to levitate. Then, Mewtwo slammed his hands together, and the Pokémon were rapidly forced together, crushed into a small ball the size of a fist. Ditto, however, remained unharmed by the assault and oozed it's way out of the horrid mess of blood and bones.

"Only you stand before me now." Mewtwo said to the small pink blob. "Tell me, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve? I honestly forgot you were a Ditto while you were in that other form."

Greg turned toward the monster that had just murdered ever last on of their Pokémon. "You are so, going down. Ditto, Sky Form 1!"

Ditto glowed bright white as it slowly began to transform into a large winged creature. When it was done, a Moltres stood before them.

"Ditto, kill this thing."

Ditto shot into the air and began to glow. Mewtwo raised his hand and a barrier was formed. The faux Moltres shot down at Mewtwo and collided with the barrier but continued to press forward. Slowly, the barrier cracked and then ultimately shattered and Ditto came rampaging through. Mewtwo dogged the attack by teleporting to the opposite side of the attack and Ditto struck the ground with a loud thud creating a dust storm.

"Sky form 2!"

Ditto shot upward from the dust this time in the form of an Articuno. Ditto blasted an ice beam at Mewtwo. Mewtwo raised his hand and stopped it but the intense cold from the beam caused the armor around Mewtwo's arm to begin to freeze. Mewtwo dashed to the side and shattered the armor on the nearest rock. When he turned back around, the Articuno was now a Zapdos and a wave of lighting was speeding it's way to him. Mewtwo did not have time to react to such a fast attack and was blasted away into the nearest tree. Mewtwo raised his head and extended his hand and jerked it to his side. Suddenly, the Ditto disguised as a Zapdoes came flying towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood, pulled his hand back, and plunged it forward through the copy of the legendary Pokémon. In his hand, was a beating heart than instantly turned to pink goo and oozed to the ground.

"You may not have any organs while in your true form, shape shifter, but when you're a copy, you're an exact copy. That is your weakness." Mewtwo said as he glared into the Zapdos's eyes. The Ditto Zapdos began to melt and lose its yellow coloration. Slowly, it melted into pink ooze and ceased living.

Mewtwo stared at the puddle of lifeless pink until he heard a yell growing ever louder. He looked up to see the one boy who continued to fight him rushing at him.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mewtwo raised his hand, and the boy was lifted into the air. He began grabbing his neck and gasping for breathe.

"Well done. Well done." Giovanni said over the intercom. "I'm thoroughly pleased with your performance."

Mewtwo remained silent looking towards the glass where Giovanni sat behind.

"Trainers, you have failed to complete your task. Mewtwo, kill them."

"With pleasure."

Greg's eyes widened before his neck was crushed by Mewtwo's psychic power. His arms fell lip to his side and Mewtwo dropped his body to the ground. He then moved to the boy who knelt crying on the ground. Mewtwo swung his hand and Kyle's head was twisted completely backwards and his life was ended instantly.

"Excellent work, Mewtwo." Giovanni laughed behind the glass. "Simply exceptional. That concludes my testing for today. You may rest."

The holographic scenery dissipated into a empty metal room that had been severely damaged with the most recent battle. Wires and restraining devises shot out of the ground and plugged themselves into various outlets on Mewtwo's armor and pulled him back to his station and locked him in place, all except for his one arm. Mewtwo hid this fact behind the panel where his arm would have been forced to go anyways. Giovanni entered the room with his hands behind his back and observed the catastrophe Mewtwo had caused.

"I don't know how many times I can say this Mewtwo, but excellent work."

"Once is plenty." Mewtwo said back. "When will I finally be able to destroy man kind?"

"All in due time." Giovanni said stepping over the fallen Pokémon trainers. "There are still things I want to test."

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm nothing more that a play toy to you."

"On the contrary, you are my greatest ally. I just need to know the extent of your power so I can wield it properly."

"And what makes you think _you_ can control me?"

Giovanni laughed. "Well, I've done a pretty good job so far, and I don't intend on stop…" suddenly, Giovanni felt I tightness around his neck as he was lifted of his feet.

"What…is…this?" Giovanni struggled to say as he was forced to chock himself.

The right side of Mewtwo's station ripped open by itself to revel Mewtwo's one unarmored hand.

"I am no tool for you to use, human." Mewtwo said as he flung Giovanni across the room. Mewtwo then used his power to rip himself free of his shackles and bolted upwards out of the building annihilating everything as he went. Then, Mewtwo disappeared into the sky.


End file.
